death_shall_not_take_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Juggler
Juggler From whence came the Juggler? Who can say? Not all monks follow a path of asceticism to enlightenment. Some choose a different route, finding serenity in the laughter and applause of the crowd, and perfection in the soft whirring of blades as they tumble through the air. Deadly Performance A juggler plays a dangerous game, casually twirling razor-edged blades in patterns that would leave anyone else with many regrets and few fingers. Beginning at 8th level, you may treat daggers as having a damage dice equal to that of your unarmed strikes. Additionally, you can make an attack with a dagger in place of an unarmed strike when making the bonus action attacks from your Martial Arts or Flurry of Blows class features. Lastly, you gain the following options. * Fan of Knives: As an action, you can expend 1 Ki point to make a single attack with a dagger against each enemy within 10' of you. Make your attack roll once, and compare it to the AC of each target individually. * Disruptive Strike: As a reaction when an enemy within 30' makes a weapon attack against you or an ally, you can expend 2 Ki points to make a single attack with a dagger against that enemy. If this attack hits, the triggering weapon attack suffers disadvantage. Bag of Tricks Even the most impressive feats grow stale with repetition. A skilled juggler would do well to be prepared for all manner of performances! Beginning at 13th level, whenever you take the Attack action, you can use one of the following options in place of one of your attacks. You cannot use more than one of these tricks per attack action. Any saving throws are made against a DC of + Proficiency + Wisdom, and you are considered Proficient with any attacks made. * Bottle Toss: By expending 2 Ki points, you can toss an item that could normally be consumed as an Action, applying it to an ally within 30' instead. * Ball Toss: By expending 3 Ki points, you can heft a weighted rubber sphere that sends its target into a befuddled daze. Make a ranged weapon attack against a creature within 20'. If you hit, the target must make a Constitution save or be Incapacitated until the end of your next turn. * Fire Toss: By expending 3 Ki points, you can lob a simmering flask of alchemical fire. The flask explodes in a 10' burst within 30', dealing 5d8 fire damage to creatures in the burst and creating a zone of flames that lasts for one minute. A successful Dexterity saving throw halves this damage. Any creature that enters the zone or ends their turn there suffers from 5d8 fire damage, which does not offer a saving throw. * Ring Toss: By expending 2 Ki points, you can entrap your enemies in a devious hoop, tripping up any attempts at escape. Make a weapon attack against a creature within 20'. The target must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or be Restrained until they or an adjacent creature expends an Action to remove the restraining ring. * Smile Toss: By expending 2 Ki points, you can fill an ally with mirth and courage in a single gesture, inspiring them to fight with greater energy. Choose an ally within 30'. That ally can make a single weapon attack against a target of their choice. Iron Wind In the presence of a master juggler, nowhere is safe unless it is by their consent. Beginning at 18th level, whenever an enemy ends their turn within 20' of you, they take damage equal to the damage dealt by one of your Dagger attacks, and you gain a stack of Iron Wind. When you make an attack with a dagger, your critical range is expanded by 1 for every stack of Iron Wind you have. When you score a critical hit, you lose all stacks of this ability.